goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Kills Blue's Clues and gets ungrounded
Eric Kills Blue's Clues and gets ungrounded is an ungrounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on September 20th 2013 Cast * Eric Smith-Himself * Announcer-Allison * Steve-Paul * Blue-Shy Girl * Joe- * E/D's Dad-Diesel * E/D's Mom-Kate * David Smith-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack * Ivy Smith-Herself * Kosta Karatzovalis-Steven Transcript * Eric: I wonder whats on TV!!!!! * Announcer: And Now, It's time for Blues's Clues on Nick Jr. * Eric: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NOT BLUE'S CLUES, I REALLY HATE THAT ICONIC SHOW. THAT'S IT, I WILL KILL STEVE AND BLUE RIGHT NOW. * (Eric grabs the rifle under the couch) * Eric: Now it's time to kill Steve and Blue right now. * (on TV) * Eric: Stand back both of you, I will kill you. * Steve: No (x20). * Blue: No (x20). * Eric: Oh my god, did Blue just talk? Well, not today, prepare to die. * (Fight is censored) * Eric: Yay, I killed Steve and Blue form Blue's Clue, that show deserves to be cancelled. * Joe: You killed Steve and Joe. I will call your parents. * Eric: No, not this time. Joe, How dare you get me into trouble for killing Steve and Blue. That's it, I will kill you next. * (Fight is censored) * Eric: There, I killed Joe, and I can go home and tell Mom And Dad. * E/D's Dad: Eric, thank you for killing Steve and Blue from Blue's Clues and so as Joe, actually, we hate Blue's Clues just like Dora the Explorer. You are ungrounded (x3) forever. * E/D's Mom: You can do whatever you want now. * David Smith: And we will go to the movies to see Prisoners (2013) next week. * Eric: Thanks David, Mom and Dad, you are the best family ever. * (At the living room) * Ivy Smith: I will watch Blue's Clue while grounded. * Announcer: We are interrupt your program to bring you that the Blue's Clues has been killed, so Blue's Clues isn't coming up next on Nick Jr.! Let's skip to Peppa Pig after these messages! * (Sad music plays) * Ivy Smith: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Blue's Clues. * Diesel Smith: What's wrong Ivy, why are you crying? * Ivy: Blue's Clues is dead! * (Eric pops in) * Ivy: Did you killed the Blue's Clues! * Eric: We I did and the reason why that my parents are now no longer a Blue's Clues fan, just like Barney! * Ivy: No no no no no, how could you! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * E/D's Dad: Good! You deserve it Ivy, and guess what! * Ivy: What is it! * E/D's Mom: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for being a Blue's Clues fan! * David Smith: As punishment, you will be forced to watch Kim Possible, Recess, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, American Dragon Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, and Lloyd in Space for the rest of your life! *Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no Waaaaaaaaa! Ivy Hate Kim Possible, Recess, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, American Dragon Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers and Lloyd in Space. Please respect Ivy's sadness and ground him. * E/D's Mom: No, we are not respecting your sadness! And now, I will turn on the TV, and switch it from Blue's Clues on Nick Jr. to Lloyd in Space on Disney Cinemagic. *Ivy: No! (10x) please, don't change the channel. *E/D's Mom: Get off the couch now. *Ivy: Wa wa wa wa. *E'D's Mom: Now to switch it Nick Jr. to Disney Cinemagic. *'(PBS Kids to Disney Cinemagic)' * Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. No. No. No. No. No. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I want Blue's Clues (X15). * E/D's Dad: Ivy, stop throwing the tantrum and go upstairs to your room now. * Ivy: (running upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Kosta Karatzovalis: Thanks for watching my video. * (The End) Category:2013 videos Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Eric Smith's Ungrounded Adventures Category:Eric Gets Ungrounded Category:David Gets Ungrounded Category:David Smith's Ungrounded Adventures